I'm Not Dead
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Max has been away from the flock for a year since she was shot and they left her for dead. Please review...I think I know where it is all going but I can't tell you unless you review. I'm so sorry i really am its been four months, i know. Flame me!
1. Chapter 1

I▓m Not Dead

A/N: Hey Guys, this isn▓t my first ff but it is my first Maximum Ride ff. In this fic: Max has been away one year from the flock because she was shot and thought she was dead┘. You▓ll have to read it to find out more!!

Chapter 1 

The headaches, well brain attacks had been getting worse lately. I suppose not being with the flock made the pain so much more unbearable, I didn▓t have to be strong for them now they weren▓t there. It▓s been a year since they left me for dead under a pile of dirt. I▓ve done a lot in the past year seen the sights of the school for six months, make that a lo-ong six months. I was tested on continuously until I could feel pain to more. Finally I cracked, my soul felt like it had been ripped in two, I burst through my restraints, I now have huge scars covering my wrists and ankles. They tried to get me back, they shot me with lethal bullets; wahey let▓s go cut her up, they probably thought, many bullets grazed my shoulders and some a little deeper. There are nice deep gashes on the top of both my shoulders. I was also shot through my right wing and that hurt like hell, I couldn▓t fly for weeks. I▓ve been living in the New York subways for the rest of my exciting year. I▓ve even discovered a new power: Laser Vision. If an emotion fills me up, I can shoot red lasers that can burn holes with my eyes!

I▓ve missed the flock especially Fang. I never realised how deeply I felt for him until it dawned on he was gone and I might not see him again. It was like losing a wing and trust me, being shot through it is hard enough. Down here in the subways I can feel the tracks shaking. I know another one would along soon. I pulled my knees up to my chin and huddled in my blanket, trying to ignore the pain. The blanket was old, ripped and thin but it reminded me of the flock somehow, safe and warm. Amy, the teenage runaway I had befriended, sat next to me.  
▒Alright, Max?▓ she asked. I nodded, I wasn▓t really up to talking just then.  
▒You seem lower than usual, is it the headaches again?▓ she whispered.  
▒I▓m fine!▓ I replied stubbornly, I turned my back to her. She huffed but she knew me well enough not to be offended by my hostility. Suddenly my head felt like it had been shot through. I gasped and clutched my forehead.  
▒Max?▓ Amy looked over my shoulder ▒Go away! I need some air!▓ I whispered, choking back the tears that threatened to spill. I started packing my rucksack. I didn▓t lie I hadn▓t seen the light of day for a week and it was a bit stuffy and gassy down here. Gassy, that reminded me of the Gasman, a lone tear rolled silently down my cheek. Grief and loss were not about to be added to this equation.

I didn▓t have much to pack up, just my blanket, some food, my card, water, a book, a torch, a first aid kit and a watch. I swung the packed bag over my shoulder, hissing as it brushed my gashes the bullets made, they still felt sore as I hadn▓t had anyone to take care of me and look after them.  
▒I▓ll be back later,▓ I muttered, walking off towards the 24-hour station on the subway, I hated being pressed against the grimy wall but I needed to get out of here. I climbed up the stairs, I hadn▓t been in an elevator in ages. I ran outside and breathed in the fresh air. I breathed in too much and started coughing. I went under the cover of some trees to get out my wings because at three o▓ clock in the morning there were still sober people about! I snapped out my wings in the cover of Central Park and kicked off, pulling down hard. I was rising fast. Next thing I was soaring over New York city. It felt great.

I landed on the top of the Empire State Building and held onto the pole at the top. It reminded me of Nudge and our first trip to New York. Tears welled in my eyes once again. I took off again, upwards and flew around aimlessly. All of a sudden my head burned as though it had been struck by lightning. I dropped about a thousand feet before I steadied myself. I flew back up again, teeth clenched trying to block the pain. The pain was verging on unbearable. I was rubbing my temples like mad, they hurt like hell itself was blowing up inside my head! It struck again harder then before. I stopped hovering and fell back wings pulled back in. I struggled to pull my wings out again, as the pain was engulfing me. Once I was steadied I flew back up to the top of the Empire State Building, one more. I stood at the edge looking down at the miniature New York. It was so small. A flying figure crossed beneath me, it was too big to be a normal pigeon, was it? It couldn▓t be, surely the flock weren▓t here in New York City. I shook my head and tried to swallow but my throat had dried up from thinking about my flock, well it was probably Fang▓s flock now. I sobbed.

BOOM!!

I screamed, the pain shot through my head, filling my entire body up with pain. I lurched forward and was teetering on the edge, another firework exploded in my brain and I was falling head first towards the busy streets below. I pulled myself in as tight as possible, eyes closed, darkness consuming me. I knew I was going to die. I waited for the dreaded impact, but this time welcoming death with open arms. But it never came.

I fell into familiar muscular arms. I placed my arms around their neck. I could hear other familiar voices calling my name. My head was still exploding but I could just about feel the wind rushing past my face. I was still flying. Then I was engulfed in darkness.

Please Review, it won▓t take long and they are welcome like cookies.

There will be more,

Thanks,

Beth

xx 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again and so soon you may ask, well I had already written this chapter when I typed up the other and because of some lovely reviewers, I thought I might update again.

On with the story!!!

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. I saw white, lots of clean, antiseptic-y white. I sniffed the air and gagged. The chemical smell confirmed my suspicions, I was back at the school!. I tried to move my arms but I was held down by thick Velcro straps, it reminded me of the last time I was here and I burst out of them. A door appeared out of the white wall and a familiar family member walked in. Jeb. He walked towards me solemnly, holding an injection.  
▒I▓m sorry it had to end like this Maximum, you▓re expiration date failed, so we are going to do this manually,▓ he whispered calmly, brushing hair from my eyes. I tried to use my laser vision to burn him but after three attempts he chuckled.  
▒The whiteness seems to block out all of your▓s and your flocks▓ powers,▓ he said. Jeb held out the injection and pointed it towards my right arm.

▒You▓re off to join the clones and erasers, tell Ari I love him, sweetheart!▓ Jeb whispered. I screamed. The burst was blown off its hinges, my flock stood there in their fighting positions. Fang rushed at Jeb trying to force the injection out of his hand. Fang was a good fighter but Jeb▓s advantage was that he had taught us everything we knew and therefore what we didn▓t. Fang knocked the injection flying out of Jeb▓s reach with a high-strung kick. The next moments happened in slow motion, the injection flew through the air and dove straight, needle down, into my right arm. Jeb stretched out an arm and squeezed the needle in harder and the liquid inside started its lethal passage to my heart. I was going to die!

Fang grabbed the needle from Jeb and pulled out of my arm but it was too late not a drop remained, it was all inside me. The liquid was already taking over. Somewhere Angel screamed and she, Nudge and Gazzy rushed at Jeb knocking him to the floor and throwing kicks and punches at him. Iggy was holding my left hand and stroking it. Fang had broken down and was kneeling beside me. I had to tell him my feelings before I died.  
▒Fang,▓ I choked, he looked at me with a tearstained face, ▒I want to tell you this before I┘I┘well die, but the thing is I love you and have always done!▓ Fang sniffed, a single tear trickled down his cheek, he quickly brushed it away.  
▒I love you too!▓ he whispered stroking my hair. I knew time was running out. I could feel the poison attacking me, ever nearing my heart. Fang stood up and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. My first willing kiss and my last. All my memories flashed right before my closed eyes. Now all I could feel was Fang▓s lips on mine. I was aware of shouts coming from Nudge, Gazzy and Angel before but now all sounds had ceased. I could vaguely feel Iggy holding my hand.

Suddenly I choked and gasped for breath. Fang pulled away and ripped off the Velcro straps from my arms, horror struck on his face.

▒No!▓ he repeated pleadingly, he grabbed my right hand and squeezed it. My flock▓s faces blocked the white lights. Tears fell from my eyes onto me. I felt a bubble in my throat blocing my airway. This is it, I thought.

▒Goodbye,▓ I managed to gasp, ▒I love you all, look after them, Fang, I love you too!▓ With my last strength I touched his face. Then my arm went limp, my eyes closed and the breath left my body but before I died I heard Fang howl with grief.

Then finally, I, Maximum Ride, was dead!

Warning, this is not the end!!! But yet only the beginning of the end or is it the end of the beginning? Oh, I▓m not sure but there is more!

Reviews are like taking candy from a baby, because someone else▓s always tastes nicer!!!!

If you couldn▓t read this then review saying you can▓t and I will PM, private message, you with it!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews sorry this has taken so long to get here but here is the next chapter…

Chapter 3 

We'd been looking for Max ever since we returned to Arizona, six months after Max 'died'! Jeb got mad at us and told us she wasn't dead and was probably in New York by now. None of the flock seemed to do what they liked best anymore. Every time I think of the bullets hitting her and burying her, tears well in my eyes. Me crying, this had got to be a joke, you're thinking but no, she really means that much to me. Nudge hardly ever talked and it seemed she had turned into me, as she hardly ever said a sentence. Angel never read our minds, she had been scarred by my thoughts, I was constantly thinking about Max's 'death' and burial and what might have happened to her. Often I've found her in the middle of the night crying and muttering. Gazzy and Iggy never make bombs or even bomb plans. Gazzy hardly ever does any mimicking except a couple of times to cheer us up he has tried being Max, but now it's getting harder to remember her. Her voice, her face, her…her…everything. I guess I'm the most miserable, I tried to lead them but I'm kinda rubbish, no, I'm crap at being leader, it sucks. Max…oh Max where the heck are you?

So here we are cruising in New York City, we really should have been on the ground looking but I can't stand landing just yet. Nudge kept shouting out landmarks but nothing about visiting them. The Empire State Building was up ahead when we decided to go lower to search the ground a bit more. The moon is blinding up here, every time I pass it, I have to shield my eyes. For a moment, in my raptor vision, I thought I saw a figure at the top of the Empire State Building, I thought it was Max, but I shook it off. I'd been thinking I'd seen Max a lot recently but it never was her. I haven't even kept up to speed on my blog much. I really missed her, we all did. I really care about her, no, not just care, I love her. She seems to see me as her unofficial right hand man and her brother but I wish we were more. A scream erupted from above us. We turned around to see a blonde haired girl failing from the top, but here's the thing…she had wings! I shot forward leaving the others staring. I caught her in my arms and breathed in her sweet scent, it was definitely her. She must've known it was me because she put her arms around my neck and smiled.

'It's Max!' I shouted to the others. They all shouted her name. She was still tense but I knew it was from pain. Then, all of a sudden, she relaxed, her head laid back over my arm, and I moved her around a bit to get me comfortable. She was a lot lighter than usual; she obviously hadn't been eating properly. I hugged her closer, I was so glad to have her back. We needed to get her back to her mom's house hopefully Jeb would be there because he would know the full extent of her injuries. Nudge was talking to Gazzy and Iggy non-stop all of a sudden. Angel was watching Nudge carefully; she must be reading her mind. I smiled for the first time in ages, everyone was back to usual. So we finally made our way back to Arizona, _with _Max!

**Please review!!! Lots of love Beth!!! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

I won't bore you the details of the long flight back to Dr. Martinez's house, but the flock sure seemed to perk up. Nudge was talking non-stop about chocolate chip cookies and whether Ella was going to be there. Iggy and Gazzy were definitely up to no good as they were flying slightly further back and talking in hushed tones. Angel was rummaging around in my brain for about ten minutes before I discovered her and put up my guard but I think she had found a few things by then, things I don't like to remember. The deep stuff that you keep really close to your heart, things like Max and I kissing in the cave and our breaking up arguments, also things they did to me and not the others at the school. Angel looked really upset until Nudge blasted her brain with a chocolate chip cookie mind-blowing conversation, well one-sided conversation. Max must have heard some of it because she smiled sometimes as she lay in my arms. It was so good to have her back, I'd missed her like a wing or maybe both, it hurt really bad.

As we were nearing the house Nudge started shrieking and Iggy forced a hand over her mouth to which the rest of us breathed a sigh of relief. We landed in the trees right beside their house. Max was still out of it but somehow she seemed really alive, maybe because all that's been in my head was a memory of her lying out completely cold, presumed dead after the attack. That image broke my heart. We walked up to Max's mom's front door and rang the bell. Dr. Martinez answered it.

'Oh, Max, my darling, what the hell happened?' she cried taking Max out of my arms and cradling her like she was a baby, the rest of us awkwardly followed her into the other room, where Ella was watching TV.

'We found her falling off the top of the Empire State Building,' Iggy whispered.

'Now is not the time for jokes,' Dr. Martinez hissed sternly.

'He's not joking,' Angel said defensively.

'What so you're saying you found her falling to her death from the top of the Empire State Building?' Ella said disbelievingly.

'That is correct,' another voice said. Jeb. I looked up at him coldly, he sighed.

'Her brain…exploded and she fell!' Jeb said in a matter-of-factly way.

'Give her to me; I'll sort her out, 'he pushed.

'No,' Gazzy shouted stepping in front of Max's limp body. 'Dr. Martinez can sort it out.'

'Give her to me; you don't know what's wrong with her!' Jeb hissed pushing Gazzy out of the way and grabbing Max's body and raking her outside, he slammed the front door behind him. As soon as I heard that, I jumped to my feet to follow him, the rest of the flock followed. We ran out of the door, with Ella and Dr. Martinez close behind.

'Where is he?' Iggy said. 'I can't hear his footsteps.'

'I can't see him, it's like he's disappeared, maybe we should find some tracks and follow them, where's he taken Max, oh not again, just when we get her back and poof she's gone again…' My hand was firmly clamped over her mouth.

'U and A!' I whispered, launching myself into the air, the others close behind.

In the distance I could see a helicopter flying away. Now would be a great time to discover I had Max's supersonic speed. I flew as fast as I could towards the helicopter, the others were trying to go fast too and we were catching up. As we neared it we could see that a rope was hanging down and…Jeb and Max were being hoisted up. Just as we came within 100 metres of the helicopter, it flew off, leaving us in its wake. We came to a stop; there was no way we could catch up with it. Angel burst into tears beside me. Gazzy did too. Nudge had forgotten to flap and dropped a few feet before Iggy swooped down to catch her. I could do nothing except flap my wings and watch until the helicopter disappeared. Iggy put a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged him off. Taking one last look at the horizon hoping to see Max surging towards us, I turned and headed back to Dr. Martinez's in silence.

There was only one place Jeb could have taken her.

The School.

Hey Guys, in case you're wondering all this is between the first and second chapter, it's just to fill you in!

**Also very important notice, MR4 is going to be called: **

**Maximum Ride: The Last Global Warming Warning**

**Out: April '08**

**Updates will be coming faster now, sorry for the delays lately!!!!**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Synopsis of Maximum Ride 4!!!**  
Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, six extraordinary kids who can fly, are back for another wild adventure as they try to save the world ...and themselves. The Uber-Director who created them is planning a worldwide auction of the children to the highest bidder he sees this as his chance to become a billionaire. But first his mutant army must track them down and capture them, which won't be easy. While in hiding from their predators, all six of them wake one evening having heard voices in their heads, they are being told they have an important mission - to save the world from global warming. Their task takes them to the South Pole but as ever, danger is never far away...

**On with the story…**

**Fang's POV**

I took everything I had not to cry, not to feel like shit, even though I felt worse. We had her and now she was gone again by someone who told us to bring her back only to snatch her the first moment he could. Too late, a tear rolled down my cheek, I brushed it away hastily.

'It's ok, Fang, you can cry,' Angel sobbed calmly landing beside me in Dr. Martinez's yard. I tried to smile but I couldn't it just hurt too much.

'I need to go for a walk,' I whispered walking away from the rest of the flock, who Ella was taking inside. I wandered aimlessly into the trees. I must have walked for about half a mile before anger bubbled up inside too strongly, I punched the closest trees, I punched it with such force it had a fist indented it. I was so angry that I grabbed the tree and tried to pull it out of the ground. I gasped as it came out of the ground. I held the tree above my head; it must have been at least a tonne. I'd discovered a power. I had to tell Max, that's when I forgot I was still holding the tree; it thumped me on the head, causing me to pass out.

**Angel's POV**

It was just too hard to accept that Max was gone again, I sobbed into Dr. Martinez's shoulder for a least an hour, when I pulled away I saw her eyes were glistening with tears too.

'I thought we could trust him, that's why he was still here, I'm so sorry!' she whispered, her mind seemed to be so confused and upset, I hugged her.

'We'll get her back, Dr. Martinez,' I sniffed

'Call me, mom,' she replied. I smiled and wiped my eyes; I hopped off of her lap and went to check on the others.

I found Iggy lying on a bed upstairs, he cheeks streaked with tears. Gazzy was swimming in the pool, his tears mixing with the water. Nudge was with Ella in her room, Nudge was crying and recounting the story of how we had found Max and then just going on about where she could be, Ella looked at me, pleadingly.

'Nudge, breathe, and shush!' I said, Nudge stopped suddenly.

'Oh, sorry…' she broke off into sobs again. I walked off to find Fang, I looked in his usual room but he wasn't there. I turned the house upside down looking for him. I looked for two hours. But I couldn't find him anywhere, suddenly I realised he said he went off for a walk, but he should've been back by now. I ran to where Iggy.

'Iggy, Iggy, Fang's been gone for hours, where is he?' I shouted at him. He jumped up, he must've been asleep.

'Oh, what, what, oh, it's only you,' he said, 'He'll be back, just probably needs some time alone, you know him liking Max and everything!'

'Ok,' I wasn't completely sure of his answer but I thought I'd get a second opinion.

**Dr. Martinez's POV**

Why did I trust him, why did I let him stay here, why did I let him take my daughter away, why, why, why!

All of the flock were in tears, Fang had stormed off for some time alone with his thoughts, and Angel had been running around the house, who knows why. Gazzy wanted to be strong and went swimming to mask the tears. I wish Max was back, she's been away too long, it was only a couple of years ago that I'd even known she was my daughter. Jeb is a snake, just waiting patiently to strike. I wanted him gone and now he is but with my Max. I don't feel anywhere near the amount of hurt that the rest of her flock do. But it's still frustrating. I was so heartbroken when I was pushed out of the Itex plans, I mean, I had given the egg and the next thing I was being shut out of the whole process. Fang has been away for about three hours, I should be worried and I am beginning to be but he's a big boy he can look after himself. No doubt he's probably flying in the night skies, right this second.

'Mom, can I speak to you a sec?' Angel popped her head around the door, I smiled and wiped my eyes.

'Sure, honey,' I replied pulling her onto my lap.

'I'm worried about Fang, he should be back by now,' she whispered

'I'm sure he's fine, go and get ready for bed now and tell Nudge and Gazzy to as well, I'll wake you all if he gets back, oh and tell Iggy to,' I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, before she ran off to get ready for bed. I settled back into the sofa, nursing my mug of coffee. I thought of Max again and heard the quiet drops as my tears mixed with the warm liquid. I heard footsteps as all the kids got ready for bed. Ella came into the room and sat next to me, snuggling into my shoulder.

'She will be alright, won't she?' she whispered almost inaudibly

'I hope so, darling, I hope so,' I replied.

**Iggy's POV**

Moment we get her we loose her, her injuries weren't even that bad. But stupid Jeb just had to take her, he'd just gained our trust back and then he dashes all that and takes her to god only knows where. I wish we'd never let her go in the first place then she wouldn't have been hurt, Fang could've been there for her as always. I wish I was Fang, Max seems to like him, the way she acts around him, she obviously like him and Fang's told me that he likes Max. I don't want them to get together, but she'll never see me as anything more than a brother. God, I just wish she would realise I loved her.

**Gazzy's POV**

I didn't want anyone to see my tears, so I'd been swimming but I couldn't stand losing Max again. We'd only just found her and lost her. Crap, I'm crying again. I pulled the covers up to my face and buried my face in it. I'm glad I had my own room, I was Max's little trooper, I didn't want anyone to see the streaks on my dirty face, Max would've cleaned me up and held me. Fang would have tried to comfort me but he was god knows where. The others don't have much experience and I didn't want to go to Dr. Martinez, I mean I'd only just met her but she was Max's mom and maybe she was like Max, maybe she would comfort me and take control of the situation, but she couldn't take over from Max. Max was my mom really, I didn't really need anyone else, she was probably better than most moms. I wish she was here right now. Jeez, we need to save her.

**Nudge's POV**

I wish Max was here. I wanted her to hold me rather than Ella had but that was impossible. I loved Jeb like a father, now he was a brutal enemy. Angel was sobbing in her bed, so I went to comfort her. I laid down beside her and she hugged me, I guess I was mini Max now. Fang should be here to look after her, but I don't know where he went after we got back. He could look after himself. I want Max back. I want her now. I wish Jeb was dead. I wish we killed him while we had the chance.

**Angel's POV**

Nudge was holding me, trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working. I just sobbed harder. I needed Max like…like…well I don't know. I just needed her. I wanted Max because she was like my mom, the only person who could provide proper comfort when you're down, the only one to hold you and know what to do when you cried. She was the only mom I needed, just six months ago I actually found out she was still alive. I was so devastated when we thought she had died. The space where my heart was felt empty, I didn't know how to go on, but here I am knowing she is still alive but not knowing if I'll ever see her again. A new wave of tears flooded my face.

_Where are you, Max?_

_We need you, Max!_

**Again, this is what happened between Max waking up and falling off the Empire State Building.**

**Please review, it makes me feel better and if you review then you'll get an update sooner!!**

**Beth**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Kay guys, hold up with the flames, I have an idea where this is going but I need some help with ideas. Believe me I am the first person to hate all author notes that take up a chapter and so I am going to update a little section but seriously people I need ideas!!!!**

**Please I need help, not just psychological help but fanfiction help! I mean yeah, I am a psycho but that's not the point.**

**Please please please. **

**Loads more love.**

**Beth**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nudge's POV**

Dr. M said that I could use the computer but I want to find out who has been using it. I could feel a familiar vibe coming from the keyboard, it felt like…Jeb. I quickly carried on trying to feel the vibes and suddenly I came up with his password. I almost shrieked with delight. I quickly typed it in. Wanna know what it is??? Well…as if I'm gonna tell you. A strange program came up with a moving red dot, it was a tracker and the blob suddenly stopped in a desert, I recognised it as Death Valley. I waved the mouse over it and a name popped up… Maximum Ride.

**So what's Nudge gonna do with this new found info and why is Max is Death Valley, well think about it!!! Come on, you do know what's gonna happen.**

**Lots of love again.**

**Beth**

**xxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. **_But in the last four months a lot of things have happened: my sister got diabetes, I went to New York, My birthday and Christmas and oh yeah I got sick.

If it makes you feel better you can flame me for two weeks only!!

On with the story.

Once again I am so sorry!!

**Nudge POV**

I ran through the house screaming at the top of my voice, Fang was first out of his room, his hair stuck out at different angles; it would have been funny if not for the situation. Angel was holding Celeste when she appeared at the end of the corridor; tears had streaked her still dirty face. Gazzy was awake and alert and Iggy was too, no doubt bomb planning time had been interrupted.

'She's at the School in Death Valley!' I shouted jumping up and down. Fang's eyes widened.

'Get your packs, we've gotta go get her. You have ten minutes,' he commanded.

**Fang POV**

I couldn't think straight as I packed the necessaries into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Jeb had taken Max to the School. That son of a b-, I better not, Angel may be listening.

I bolted down the corridor and outside. It wouldn't take too long to get there, we wouldn't have to stop. Angel had thoughtfully left a note for Dr. M and Ella. The flock had already assembled on the front lawn and I ran and spread my wings, taking flight. I heard the others take off.

**Iggy POV**

The flight was deathly silent, no one wanted to talk nor joke. A heavy atmosphere hung around us, heavy with pain, anger and determination. Gazzy's wings brushed against my downstroke.

'You ok?' I asked stupidly.

'I just want Max back, no offence but she's the best!' he whispered. I nodded. He drifted away towards Angel and started a conversation consisting of small talk.

The rest of the flight was tiring but no one could stop even they wanted to; getting Max back was a big deal for everyone. I could feel the tension in the air as we neared the Death Valley School. Fang started descending and I followed suit.

**Fang POV**

As we approached it, I suddenly realised I had no plan to get in and save her. I hit my head with my hand, no time like the present. Angel sobbed a little obviously reading my thoughts. I gritted my teeth and decided to just go with the flow like the spawn of the devil constantly told Max.

We landed quite nearby and went on foot for the last leg of the journey. We had landed just inside of the security gates and that I was glad for. There were cameras everywhere but that didn't occur nor matter to me, all I wanted was Max back with us. They better not have harmed her. My fists balled up by my side and my blood coursed through my veins as we approached the building. Now what? I thought to myself. I pressed the 'Reception' buzzer and waited patiently. A sickly sweet voice crackled through.

'_Hello, may I help you?_' it said.

'Yes, I'm here as part of a new research study,' Angel suddenly pushed in front of me and said.

'_Ok, then through you go!'_ the voice replied as the doors swung open.

I looked at Angel in shock, she just tapped her head. I nodded and headed forward. Iggy slipped a finger in my belt loop.

'What's the plan?' he whispered really quietly. I shrugged.

'Surprise them and take her back, I suppose!' I admitted. Iggy let go and fell into pace behind me. A narrow white corridor led through to the main desk.

'I'm here about the study,' I said to the lady. She eyed me suspiciously. Angel jumped up on to the desk.

'We are not here. Let us have five security passes and don't tell anyone we were here!' she commanded in a low serious voice. The lady mumbled inconspicuously and handed us five cards and we left, just like that.

'Thanks Angel,' I whispered. I had no idea where we were going but just walked on hoping my sense of direction would save me! After about fifteen minutes, I was getting nowhere, rooms were mostly empty. A little later after a deathly silence that had rested on most of the corridors a scream resonated through the air. Iran in the direction of it, Max had screamed like that when she fell off the Empire State Building. A door stood in my path and I rammed into it, pulling it off of its hinges and making it fall to the floor.

Max was lying on a metal gurney, not lying comfortably however; she was strapped to it, looking terrified. Jeb stood beside her holding a large injection. Max was staring at it scared beyond compare. I lunged at Jeb.

'No!' I shouted snatching it from him but he moved away, he knew all of my tricks he had taught me them. The syringe flew into the air and landed point down into Max's arm. I let out a cry of anguish and horror.

'Time for a long, long eternal sleep!' I thought I heard Jeb whisper. Iggy growled and lunged at him. I knelt beside Max, tears filled my eyes and a lone tear dribbled down my cheek. Max writhed in pain, the poison reaching its target.

'Fang…' she whispered pain etched everywhere in her face. I stroked her hair.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' I replied, tears breaking through the barriers. I had lost her once and now I was going through it again, I couldn't, no it was awful.

'I love you,' she whispered almost silently. I kissed her gently and suddenly her back arched and she fell limp.

'No, No, _No, __**No, **__**No,**__**NO**_!!' I shouted, shaking her limp frail body. 'Not again, not you Max, why?' Tears fell mercilessly down my cheeks. I was hardly aware that the flock was ripping Jeb limp from limp metres from where I was standing. Max was dead again but this time for real, I didn't even know why she was alive again or even how! The door flung open and a silvery eyed boy around my age stood there. Nudge hissed a profanity.

'Omega!' Angel hissed fiercely for a seven year old. I heard all about him, I rushed at him pushing him up against the wall in a painful position. __

'Stop…' he whimpered. 'I can help you, she's not dead!' I dropped him, nothing else mattered now. I looked silently over to where my poor Max was lying cold and white. I pulled him back up.

'Impossible,' I spat at him, punching him in the gut repeatedly. Angel ran over.

'HE MEANS IT!' she shouted and I stopped.

'What?!?!' I exclaimed.

'Max isn't dead!' she screeched happily, jumping up and down happily. Iggy helped Omega to his feet. I sneered at him.

'How?' I asked.

'It was a sedative, they wanted to see how she would cope with the stress of knowing something terrible was happening, I tried to stop them, I really did. You've got to believe me, I put my act on in Germany, the director was there so I had to!' he pleaded with me, still bent over clutching his stomach.

'Thanks, maybe her mom can look after her, you stay here and clear up the mess,' I commanded, pointing at Omega. I undid the straps that were holding Max down and picked her up in bridal style. She weighed a bit but I wasn't going to let go of her for one second. I kissed her forehead. I walked out the door, the flock followed. I gave one last cold look at the school and jumped into the sky snapping open my wings. The flock didn't question, I was glad of that. So we flew off back to Dr. M's house.

Please review.

Beth

xx


End file.
